Hidden Talent
by Sesshoumarus-Woman
Summary: Naraku's gone. The Jewel Shards have been collected and the Inu Brothers have made peace with eachother, hence, bringing back their dead father. Now, what happens when Kagome sees the Inu Brothers and a couple of the others, including InuTashio, drunk out
1. The Letter

Hidden Talent

Chapter One

InuYasha growled at Kagome. "Oh c'mon, InuYasha, you'll have lots of fun." He glared at her a little. They were headed towards his old home, which was now Sesshomaru's castle. Even though the two brothers had made peace, there was still something slightly amiss in their relationship.

Little did the adorable hanyou know, the last time there was a party and him, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku and Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father, InuTashio, had all gotten drunk and started singing to some boy band music that Kagome had brought over from her era. Kagome had gotten an evil little idea.

What if she sent in a video of the five of them to one of the music producers in her time? She had written a letter and they said that they would look at her video. She just had to send it in by Friday.

Once they arrived, Kagome climbed off and met up with Ayame, Sango and Shippo. The party had apparently already started. Looking at Sango, Kagome giggled a little along with her.

Kagome had set up her video camera and was taping InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku and InuTashio prancing around stage, singing to a boy band called N Sync. She, Sango, Ayame and Shippo watched from the sidelines, trying hard not to giggle as they danced and pranced, singing, surprisingly in tune to the music.

A few days later, Kagome went downstairs to see some mail sitting on the kitchen table for her. Screaming with delight, she quickly packed everything she hadn't been able to pack last night and yelled a good bye to everyone and ran to the well, excitedly jumping into it and jumping out, calling out for Sango.

She reached the other girls and Shippo, quite out of breath. "Kagome, I've never seen you so urgent to return here!" Shippo exclaimed, slightly worried. Kagome looked to him and smiled.

"Don't worry, Shippo, it's for the best. I got a reply from them." A few of them gasped and they all inched closer.

"Well? Open it!" Ayame ordered. Kagome nodded, opening the envelope carefully. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until she felt it whoosh out of her when she got the envelope open. Taking the letter out carefully, she began to read it.

"'Dear Miss Hagurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that the video you sent us, completely shocked us.

Whoever your friends are, they have talent. We would like to meet these phenomenal friends of yours. Please come to the address on the envelope with your friends.

We would like to see them live and to discuss the much talent and potential careers they have as musicians.'"

Kagome looked up at the three faces, staring at them in shock and then they all squealed. Well, all except Shippo who fell off Sango's shoulder, covering his sensitive ears.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe this! This is SO amazing!" Sango nodded a little.

"Yes but, are they not requesting that we bring them there, to your time, Kagome?" Kagome stopped, looking at her.

"Yeah," Ayame agreed, "How are we going to get all five of them to your time? I mean, we've got a hard enough time getting InuYasha to go to your house and apologize after doing something completely baka-like never mind getting all of them there!" Kagome sighed a little but then looked hopeful.

"What's the one thing the guys can't stand?" Shippo blinked a little, back on Sango's shoulder.

"Tears?" He offered.

Kagome nodded. "Exactly. None of them can stand to see us cry." Sango and Ayame caught on quickly and nodded with wide smiles.

Not surprisingly, Kagome's plan worked. They all met at the well where Kagome was coming out of. She had instructed everyone in her house, like a general would instruct his army. InuYasha had street clothes waiting for him at Kagome's house from the last time he stayed in her era for about a week.

Grumbling unhappily, all the males, excluding Shippo were unhappy about the trip and the information they had found out. Kagome looked up at everyone and smiled.

"Alright! Everyone ready?" At their nods, she smiled again and nodded herself. "Let's go!" She grabbed InuYasha and jumped down the well, taking him with her. Soon, they were all on the other side of the well and in Kagome's time. For InuYasha, it was nothing new but for the rest of them, it was shocking, especially when they opened the door and her grandfather was there, trying to 'purify' them with his deflective scrolls and such.

Kagome sighed a little. "Jii-chan, they're not going to hurt anyone. I already explained everything this morning so knock it off!" The elderly man looked to his granddaughter and sighed a little.

"Alright, Kagome, for you." Shuffling his feet, he headed back to the main house. Once they were out in the open, Kagome smiled.

"Well, what do you think?"

Disclaimer: (Why I write these, I don't know) I don't own InuYasha .. nor do I own the band that will be mentioned later on in this story! (Happy now?)

A/N: Yeah .. I actually got the inspiration for this while on the bus, listening to 'It's Gunna Be Me' by N Sync FUNNY FUNNY!


	2. Shopping!

Chapter Two: Shopping!

InuYasha just looked around, shrugging his shoulders a little. "Keh. Nothing I haven't seen before." Kagome glared at him a little.

"I wasn't talking to you, InuYasha." She said before turning to the others. "Well?" The rest of the lot, with jaws agape and unblinking eyes, turned to her.

"It's … certainly nothing that I have ever seen." InuTashio stated while the others nodded.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Once they had settled in, Kagome was frowning, looking at her friends. Sango noticed it first and looked up at her friend's face.

"Kagome?" Kagome nodded a little.

"You're all going to need some new clothes." She stated finally. Shippo blinked a little.

"But why, Kagome? You always thought that our clothes were nice." Kagome gave the little kitsune a smile and nodded.

"I know, Shippo, but to blend in with my era, you need new clothes and no armor." She added, looking over at Sesshomaru and InuTashio. Sesshomaru looked at the miko and just looked away, his face emotionless as usual.

Kagome struck her thinking pose again, looking the older demons over. Ayame, Sango, InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo wouldn't be a problem but the other three would most likely pose at least a few mishaps. Quickly going over to dresser and then to her closet, she began pulling out random clothing objects, flinging them at Sango and Ayame, a few of them hit Ayame in the face and covered Shippo.

"It's a good thing mom saved all of Sota's old clothes." She said happily, as if she was about to play dress up. Coming over to Shippo, she scooped him up and a couple squeaks later and a few clothing articles, he was dressed like a normal boy.

"Well, you look normal now!" She looked to Sango and Ayame and picked out a few things, handing them to the other girls. She then looked to the guys and soon, they found themselves blinking, sitting outside of Kagome's bedroom door.

Sota came up the stairs and turned to go to his room and his jaw dropped. "Whoa! InuYasha! You're here!" He noticed the other two silver haired men and blinked. They looked like InuYasha. His eyes traveled to the other two guys and blinked a little bit.

InuYasha always liked being around Kagome's little brother, he always felt important around him. Sota walked over and blinked, looking at the other four guys. InuTashio cleared his throat, rising. Sota looked up and froze.

_Oh man he's HUGE! _His eyes widened and he shook a little. InuYasha obviously noticed this and just as he was about to say something, Kagome opened the door and Kouga and Miroku who had been sitting against it, quickly fell over.

Kagome looked down and screamed and a few resounding slaps could be heard as curses and shouts.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Everyone was now outside, all in different clothes. Miroku just sat on the ground, with a red hand mark on his face, sighing. Kouga was crouching and pouting. Kagome had never hit him before.

Kagome had explained and introduced everyone, even InuTashio, to Sota and he was happily trying to get more than just a slightly confused look out of Sesshomaru. Kagome looked to Sota and chuckled a little.

"Well, everybody, we better get going. Do you want to come along, Sota?" Her little brother's eyes lit up.

"Do I!" It was obviously more of a statement than a question. He grabbed InuYasha's hand, dragging him down. InuYasha let out a little "urk" in surprise. He certainly wasn't used to be pulled, at least not by someone so damn small.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame all laughed a little at this and they all followed, the other four guys following at their own speed. Kagome turned around with a smile.

"C'mon, you guys, we'd better hurry. We don't want to miss the bus." Sango looked to her friend.

"Kagome, what is this 'bus' you are talking of?" Kagome looked to her with a smile as they descended the stairs that lead to and from the shrine landing.

"Well, it's a long … metal box, I suppose you could say. But they're safe and they've got wheels and they can hold large amounts of people at one time. They're also much better for the environment than regular cars." They chatted and Kagome explained things until they got to the bus stop and the bus came quickly. At first, everyone, including InuYasha, was a little afraid of the 'big metal box' but Kagome and Sota got on safely and they figured that they could handle it, too.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

If they thought mastering the 'bus' was frightening then they were doomed when they arrived at the mall. InuYasha was mostly used to it but hadn't been in a 'mall' before. They first went into a men's clothing store and no one except InuTashio and Miroku was even remotely willing to go near the 'latest fashions'. Finally, Kagome threatened all of them and they grudgingly tried some on.

InuYasha was the first to step out. He was wearing a baseball cap and baggy jeans with a black t-shirt that emphasized his chest and muscles. Kagome blushed a little bit and he just let out a 'feh', looking around.

"I like it." Kagome said, making InuYasha look to her with his incredibly attractive golden eyes, almost making her melts.

"You like it?" He queried curiously. Kagome nodded, still blushing. It didn't help that 'Holler' by the Space Girls was playing on the sound system, making her think … thoughts.

"We'll take it. Sesshomaru, are you ready yet?" Without saying a word, Sesshomaru stepped out, clad in slightly baggy black pants and a black muscle shirt, making him look equally hot.

_This is … insane! I've NEVER thought Sesshomaru was attractive … until now, that is! _Kagome thought, looking him over.

"Well, miko, is it to your liking or not?" Kagome nodded. "We'll defiantly take that, too."

InuTashio stepped out, looking the more conservative of the two as far. Kagome smiled in delight, clasping her hands together.

"We are DEFINATLY taking that!" She exclaimed in excitement. The older demon grinned broadly, happy at the prospect of pleasing his future daughter. He turned to see Miroku and Kouga step out.

Miroku was dressed in all blue, of various shades that matched perfectly. He also wore a muscle shirt but this time it was complimented by a jacket. Kagome looked up when 'Wannabe' also done by the Spice Girls came on. Miroku grinned a little, striking a pose in time with Kouga.

_They really ARE meant to be a boy band! _Kagome thought, watching them.

Kouga was dressed in tanned and bronze colors for the most part. A tight black t-shirt, dark brown pants with a tan colored jacket. Kagome frowned a little and went over, taking out his ponytail. Nodding a little, she topped it all off with a tanned top hat to match the outfit.

_It is the luckiest day so far! Everything is half off and marked down even further! _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when one of her friends called out for her.

Looking over, she saw one of her friends, Ari come over and smile at her. She had raven hair like her own but she had blue eyes instead of chocolate brown. She blinked at the large crowd that was with her friend and her eyes fell on Sesshomaru. Her breath caught. He looked so … HOT.

Sesshomaru felt the girl looking at him and he just rose a brow, looking to her. For whatever reason, a smile tugged at his lips but he didn't let it form.

Kagome looked to her friend and smiled. "Hey, Ari. How are you?" Ari nodded and smiled a little back.

"I'm alright. Who are your friends?" Kagome sweatdropped a little.

"Uh … they're … out of towners ... "

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Author's Note: I realize that this chapter is short but … I was running out of things to really say … and motivation to say the least. I think I need a new muse! PLEASE R&R (It's the first time I've ever asked!)

Disclaimer: One day I will own InuYasha … whether you stupid heads like it or not!


	3. Forming the Band

Chapter Three

Forming the Band – Haru Natsu 

The next day was when they had their little 'interview' with the big music label. Kagome was getting more nervous by the minute, making the guys a little on edge.

"God damn it, wench! Sit down, will ya!" Kagome sighed a little, sitting down on the bus bench. Her friend Ari was with her and ever since then, Sesshomaru had been acting a little weird. Well, weirder than normal, anyways.

InuYasha slowly took her hand with his, feeling her gaze on him, he blushed. "Just … calm down, will you? You're making everyone else uneasy with your constant pacing." Turning to her, he caught her smile that always floored him, making his heart pound and his stomach knot.

Kagome nodded a little, leaning against him. Sango caught this and smiled, standing when she saw the 'bus' come towards them. Everyone else rose as well, pilling onto the bus and finally arriving at a very tall building.

"Well, this is it." They nodded and all stepped inside. To her surprise, no one even looked up at them.

Everyone was shuffling about, some moving faster than others and talking. Kagome lead the way up to the front desk and cleared her throat a little, causing the person manning the desk to look up.

She smiled. "Uh … hi. We've got an … interview … thing … " The desk clerk nodded and typed something on the computer and then pressed a button, beginning to talk.

"Mr. Connelly, your twelve o'clock is here." She nodded a little and someone came up to them.

"Jason will show you to Mr. Connelly's office." The man named Jason quickly ushered everyone into an elevator, which freaked out the 'old guys'. Kagome and Ari just leaned against the walls, watching the numbers as they lit up one by one.

After their elevator ride, they walked a little ways only to be greeted by a dark-haired man with silver streaks in his hair.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" Kagome stepped up and he smiled. "I have to tell you, Miss Higurashi, we were very impressed with your video." Then, InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru and InuTashio cowered over her with not-too-happy faces on, growling slightly. Kagome smiled a guilty smile, laughing lightly and slouching a little in fear.

Before they could do anything, they were all ushered into a large room and music was put on. The guys just kind of stood, looking around and they slowly got into the beat of the music.

Then, it was Sesshomaru who started singing, making up the words as he went along. This really surprised pretty much everyone, except for Mr. Connelly, who only looked pleased, pleased and more pleased.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The lot of them, sat in a very posh office, waiting for Mr. Connelly and the other board members to finish talking. Someone opened the door and ushered them inside. Kagome stood, her heart pounding, hoping for the best.

"We're glad to accept you to Fuyu Records." The girls shouted in glee and hugged each other, jumping around in excitement. The guys just covered their ears, looking at one another.

They made it? They passed? They had been accepted?

In a fit of excitement, Sango threw her arms around Miroku, kissing him passionately. The monk was quite surprised and taken aback but he slowly gave in to the passion, putting his arms around her waist. After a minute, Sango pulled back, blushing madly.

Kagome saw this and giggled a little.

… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …

The next day, Kagome answered the door in her usual attire, only to be greeted by Mr. Connelly. Kagome blinked a little bit, stepping back and holding the door open.

"Mr. Connelly, come in." Once he was in, she closed the door.

"What brings you here?" The older man grinned a little, looking around.

"Training, my dear. They are quite skilled but they do need to learn some choreography. Since they were such a big hit, we decided to make a demo video and release it on television. If all goes well, then we'll start making an album." Kagome was shocked. She didn't expect it to start so fast.

"Already? Wow … well … I'll go get everyone then." He nodded a little and then picked up a sweet scent coming from the kitchen. Letting his nose guide him, he came across the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She wasn't beautiful like most girls but … she still was, in a strange way. A more … homely way, he supposed.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up and looked right into Mr. Connelly's eyes and blushed a deep pink. She hadn't blushed in years and here she was, blushing like a schoolgirl again! He most certainly was attractive, though, she had to admit.

"Hello there." He said politely, walking further into the kitchen and stepping up to the stove where she was doing some cooking.

"What smells so good?" He asked, sniffing the air and letting out a satisfied sigh with a smile. Mrs. Higurashi blushed again and giggled a little.

"It's just a little something for my daughter and her friends. You must be Mr. Connelly." He looked up with his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled, nodding.

"I don't know if I caught your name yet, Mrs. … ?" Mrs. Higurashi blushed again, giggling a little.

"It's Ms., Mr. Connelly. Hisa Higurashi." He smiled a little, looking at her.

"What a beautiful name. I am Kei Connelly." Before they could get any closer, Kagome came down and into the kitchen, stopping in her tracks and blinking.

"Um … Mom … ?" Ms. Higurashi looked from the attractive man's eyes and at her daughter, blinking and blushing again.

"Oh, Kagome. You know Mr. Connelly, right?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to introduce you guys but I see that it's already taken care of."

… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …… … …

**Author's Note: Yay! All right … cliffy .. I know but I have run out of things to write for this chapter. I'm sorry if you all find them so short! Please R&R so I know what you guys think and if you've got any suggestions … PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO INCLUDE THEM! Constructive criticism welcome **

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha .. do you think I'd be writing about him? I think not**


	4. Training and Subduing MrSesshy

Chapter Four

Training, Training And … More Training!

Everyone had finally managed to get back to Kagome's house, though it was way past dinner and their stomachs were rumbling. Thankfully, her mother had saved dinner leftovers so all Kagome had to do was heat them up. All the guys, excluding Shippo, dug into their meals with ferocity while the girls and Shippo stared at them a little but just sighed and ate their meals with more … dignity.

"Kagome, I must compliment your okaa-san on this wonderful meal!" Miroku said between mouthfuls. Kagome chuckled a little bit, smiling and nodding and everyone murmured their agreement. Her mother would really be happy to hear it.

"Well … we better get some rest. We have to be at the office early tomorrow for some more training. The guys groaned a little.

"Throughout my whole period as the lord of the western lands, not once has it been as physically straining as I have just experienced." InuTashio said as he stood, handing Kagome the dinnerware or 'plates' as she had referred to them as.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Even this Sesshomaru has to agree that it has been a straining day even for one such as myself." The guys retreated to the guest rooms, in which they had to be two to a bed.

"You better not fondle me this time, Sesshomaru." InuYasha snapped, earning a growl from his brother.

"You have been hanging around these humans too much, little brother. I would never stoop so low as to fondle the likes of you." InuYasha growled a return.

"That didn't stop you last night." There was a yelp and a growl followed by some rumbling. Kagome sighed a little. She had been waiting for this and she had the perfect antidote. Walking into where the brothers were fighting like children, Kagome released a subduing necklace, just like Kaede had taught her. This time, however, it wasn't going around InuYasha's neck but Sesshomaru's. She opened her eyes to the chaos that was folding before them with fire in her eyes.

"Sit down!" Both brothers were sent face first into the floor and Kagome crossed her arms, looking down at them like a disapproving mother would.

"We've had a long day and we've got an even longer day ahead of us tomorrow so NO fighting!" She scolded. Sesshomaru just rose, brushing himself off and walking into the room. InuYasha followed suit but grumbled a little.

The other older males looked to her in slight fear and quickly said goodnight, running into their rooms. Sango and Ayame were standing behind Kagome, watching the whole thing and they laughed. Kagome turned to them and smiled, giggling a little with them. After a minute, she sighed.

"Well, I think that we, too, should get to bed." The girls nodded and Kagome picked up Shippo who was allowed to stay with them in her room. She was ever thankful that her mom had gotten an extension on the house while she was away. She now could fit her; Ayame, Sango and Shippo in her room comfortably and still have room for one more person. Sango and Ayame had agreed to wear a pair of Kagome's pajamas and Shippo was wearing a pair of Sota's old ones. He looked so adorable in a pair of PJ's with cowboys on them.

They talked about how even though they were in the future; Miroku was still the biggest flirt in the world and how InuTashio must be taking flirting lessons from him. They all laughed lightly and fell asleep, thinking thoughts of the day's events.

… … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A/N: All right … I know it was kind of short but I couldn't really think of anything else. It was kind of funny though right? I hope so! I also hope you didn't find it too short …

Disclaimer: Yes … we all know that I don't own InuYasha … -sigh- I will though! –Triumphant music plays-


	5. Concert No1, Their New Hit And Fan Girls

**Chapter Five**

**Concert Number One, Their New Hit And … Fan Girls**

**Disclaimer: If I did own InuYasha and Co. then I would put this fanfic into the anime! Yay for me!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finally, when the guys were able to sit down and drink their new imported mineral water, though InuYasha commented many times how it just tasted like regular water, they had already been working since six that morning. Kouga leaned back, chugging down his water and then looked to Kagome.

"Don't you have any other clothes for us to wear, Kagome? These ones are making us too hot!"

"Speak for yourself." A manly voice came from slightly far from the group. There sat Sesshomaru, he had rid himself of his shirt and used the rest of his water to splash over himself and he was also sitting in a sun beam, which made the water sparkle over his naked chest that rose and fell softly with every breath he took. Kagome had to do a double take, as did the rest of the females in the room.

An argument was just about to break out since all the other guys noticed how their girls were looking at Sesshomaru when the director came in. He, too, spotted Sesshomaru but just shook his head, continuing on with business.

"I've got good news for you, boys." He beamed, obviously excited about something. InuYasha studied him a little and sat back with his arms crossed.

"Well, don't just stand there. Tell us." Mr. Kei Connelly nodded a little and taking a deep breath.

"Congratulations, boys, your first concert will be tomorrow night." Everyone except Kagome just looked at him with blank faces. Kagome gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Concert? Tomorrow night? THAT'S SO COOL!" They looked from Mr. Connelly to Kagome and back again, obviously wanting and waiting for an explanation on what this 'concert' thing was and why Kagome was shouting so much.

Mr. Connelly nodded. "Kagome, you have a one thousand dollar shopping limit to get them outfits for tonight and, of course, you are all to be backstage during the concert since you girls and the young one is part of the band. If you have any guests you'd like to bring backstage with you, please do so." Kagome nodded a little and he left. Once the door had been closed, Kagome hugged all the guys in turn, which surprised everyone, especially Sesshomaru who kind of pushed her away from him, a little freaked out at her sudden burst of affection.

"Um … Kagome?" Sango's confused words broke into her happiness and she looked to her friend. "What exactly IS a 'concert'?" Kagome blinked, forgetting that they didn't know and sweatdropped a little bit.

"Well … it's where the band performs in front of a huge audience, live of course." They all looked a little confused still and Kagome sighed a little bit, shaking her head.

"I'll explain it later, right now … it's back to the mall for us!" InuTashio looked at Miroku and they inwardly shuddered. Kagome had told them stories about fan girls at one point and they didn't sound very pleasant.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Much, much later they arrived back at Kagome's house right when dinner was being served. The guys let their armloads of bags down along with the girls who smiled happily. Kagome figured that it must be in female blood to love shopping.

Sota came to the door and his jaw dropped. There must be at least five hundred dollars worth of clothes at his front door! "Sis … how did you get enough money to buy all this?" Kagome grinned a little, handing Sota about fifty dollars.

"Their first concert is tomorrow night!" She exclaimed happily. Their grandfather came in and looked them over. "Well, they don't look like demons anymore." Kagome grinned again.

"That's the whole point. We bought outfits for them for tomorrow night and everything!" Mrs. Higurashi came in and smiled at them all, laughing a little.

"Well now, leave those there for the time being and come eat dinner. You all must be starving." The guys nodded and rushed into the kitchen, almost tripping over one another to get to the kitchen. Kagome sweatdropped a little bit and shook her head.

"You'd think that I had been starving them."

"Well you kind of have!" Came a certain hanyou's gruff reply, making Kagome's eyes narrow a little. She couldn't sit him since they were inside so she just ignored him and walked into the kitchen to eat as well.

Dinner was far from silent that night. InuYasha and Kouga were throwing cracks at one another and Sota was studying the fifty dollars that his sister had given him out of the blue though he was being pestered to eat, Grandpa was going on about his charms and such and Kagome was just trying to keep the guys from springing into a fist fight and destroying their house. All in all, though, it did go pretty well and at the end of dinner, InuTashio helped Kagome's mother with the dishes.

"Kagome, how would you like to go swimming with your friends? They built another indoor pool a few months back so it should be open by now." Her mother told her with a smile. Kagome thought about it and nodded a little.

"Alright, that actually sounds like a good idea. Take a break from everything." Shippo was playing with Buyo when he heard this and he hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, what are you talking about? What's a pool?" Kagome gently ruffled her adopted son's hair.

"It's a man-made body of water. So like … a more modern version of a lake." Shippo took this into consideration and nodded a little, hopping down and running through the house, announcing that they were going to a modern lake to everyone. Kagome shook her head lightly, going to where their bags of clothes were sitting and brought a few of them up. Kouga noticed this and ran over, instantly helping her with the bags.

Kagome smiled a little. "Thank you, Kouga." InuYasha's ears perked up at this and he ran over as well, grabbing the bags from him.

"Stay away from Kagome!" He growled, earning a growl from Kouga. Kagome sighed and just took a few more bags and began her journey to her room; neither of them even noticing that she had left. When she came down again and saw them still arguing she had to fight for patience. Going over, she grabbed one of InuYasha's ears and handed him a swimsuit, dragging him to the downstairs bathroom and shoving him in, closing the door behind her.

She came back and Kouga saw the glint in her eyes and quickly grabbed a pair of swim shorts for himself and ran off to get changed. Ayame came over just in time to see this and grinned.

"You have to show me how to do that." Kagome looked over and smiled.

"Well, we better get changed, too." By now, Sango had come over and they both nodded, picking out a swimsuit and following Kagome up to her room. About half an hour later, everyone was ready to go to the pool.

When they arrived at the pool, Kagome was ever thankful for Sota since he helped the guys with the things that she just … couldn't. She stretched a little once their clothes were in the locker and she looked to Sango and Ayame who looked just a tad uncomfortable in their two-piece bathing suits. They were all Hawaiian-themed and Kagome's was a light blue while Sango's was pink and Ayame's was green. They hand a tiny wrap around skirt to cover the bottoms decorated with a floral pattern that matched the other suits while the top part was mainly two triangles with the same floral pattern. Kagome looked to them and laughed a little.

"You guys look so good." Sango looked to her friend and smiled a little.

"Don't you think they're a little … revealing?" Kagome shook her head and began pushing her friends towards the entrance to the pool area and they abruptly stopped and stared, causing Kagome to run into them. Blinking, she moved over and her jaw dropped when all she could see was the silver hair of the Inu guys, Kouga's ponytail and, well, nothing of Miroku but she could defiantly hear him laughing. She sweatdropped a little, shaking her head a little. Stupid lecher.

Shippo managed to squeak between the female's legs and when he got out of the tight group, he gasped for breath and spotted Kagome, running over to her.

"Kagome!" Kagome opened her arms for her adopted son and looked down at him, noticing how frazzled and messy he looked.

"What's going on, Shippo?" He shook his head a little, taking a few calming breathes.

"I don't know. We came out of the changing room and then there were these females that screamed and pointed at us. At first, we all thought that they were running away from us but they were running towards us! They all want us to sign … things … " He shuddered a little and Kagome frowned, handing Shippo to Sango and she whistled sharply, drawing all the females attention to her.

"Hey, I think Brad Pitt is outside!" She told them all the shrieking girls that were fawning over the group dashed past her, Sango, Shippo and Ayame. Miroku looked positively shut down and he sighed a little in defeat, hanging his head while the others looked quite relieved.

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha asked, looking to Kagome. She smirked a little, walking over to them. Kouga and Miroku noticed Sango and Ayame and the two females blushed, lowering their eyes to the ground, suddenly finding their toes very interesting.

"Fan girls." Kagome replied simply, causing everyone's attention to be on her again. Sesshomaru blinked a little.

"So, those screaming human females that insisted for us to write on their bodies are called fan girls?" Kagome nodded and a few of the guys shuddered a little. Kagome chuckled lightly, walking past them and into the water. InuYasha noticed what she was wearing and blinked, a blush appearing on his cheeks but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

A hand slowly came out, reaching towards her before he realized what he was doing and grabbed his hand, forcing it down to his side and slowly shuffling his feet, following his beloved Kagome. Miroku looked to him and chuckled a little, causing the hanyou to growl.

"Can it, monk." He ordered gruffly, making sure to not be so loud for Kagome to hear. Miroku put his hands up but kept the smirk, much to InuYasha's annoyance as he just stalked off, speeding up and falling in behind Kagome.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

When they had finished swimming, they were walking leisurely to the bus that they would catch to go back to Kagome's house when Shippo spotted a poster in a winter and he blinked a little, jumping off Kagome's shoulder and onto the windowsill.

"Hey, InuYasha, this looks just like you but better." He commented, pointing to the poster in the window. InuYasha glared at him and walked over, making everyone stop. Kagome followed him over to the window and blinked a little bit.

"'Demon Boys appearing live in concert July 29, 2006. Featuring their new hit song, Bad Demons. Tickets being sold at a music store near you.'" She read out, blinking a little and looking at the picture of InuYasha, Sesshomaru, InuTashio, Miroku and Kouga all without their shirts and taking different poses.

"Demon Boys?" The group echoed and Kagome looked to them.

"It's what your band is called." She explained and then put it together with the fan girls at the pool.

"So that's why those girls acted the way they did." Sango looked to her friend, confused.

"We're not following, Kagome." Kagome looked to them and sighed a little.

"Because of the posters and your guys' demo tapes that were released on TV, those girls were obviously wanting pre concert autographs." Miroku smiled, recalling the event.

"Is that all they wanted?" He asked, causing InuYasha to smack him upside the head.

"Don't be so damn perverted, Miroku." He said with annoyance. Miroku smiled sheepishly.

"It's my nature, InuYasha." Kagome sweatdropped, deciding that it would probably be best to get them back to the house before any fights broke out.

"Well, we should hurry, we don't want to miss the bus." The group nodded and continued their journey to the bus stop and then to Kagome's house.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Yay I updated! Lol … I hope you guys like this chapter and … for all that you don't already know … I'm moving in less than a month. 23 days to be exact and I don't know if I'll have computer access so if I don't update forever (again) then you'll know why!**

**Thanks again! By the way … I don't remember who wrote this review but someone wrote that they could totally see the Inu gang doing the moves and singing and well … so can I xD that's why I started this fanfic in the first place!**

**It's funny how they take the bus everywhere and the inspiration for this story came to me on the bus xD**

**Later days everyone! Oh … by the way … if I don't update tomorrow (Saturday) then it's because I'm really busy with Sea Fair and packing and such! ;) **


End file.
